


What a Tease

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Concert, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Nipple!kink, Prompt Fill, Smut, Teasing, WWA Tour, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Hey, it's me again. I was wondering if you could use those three links to create one Larry story out of it. (And yes I know that those are Lilo, Ziam and Liam.)<br/>http://ultra1dandyoutuberslove.tumblr.com/post/88602286110/is-liam-aware-that-his-movements-are-sexy-and-not-cute<br/>http://ultra1dandyoutuberslove.tumblr.com/post/88606661880/07-06-14-he-actually-tweaks-liams-nipple-i<br/>http://ultra1dandyoutuberslove.tumblr.com/post/88607016760/fvkstyles</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatezianourryshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatezianourryshipper/gifts).



> I said in "Zodiac" I was gonna post this the day after that update. That was Tuesday.
> 
> Blame it on procrastination and Elounor shippers on Tumblr that try to get a rise out of innocent people by completely changing up posts.
> 
> If you wish to submit a prompt, go to my Larry Prompt Fills work or my tumblr:
> 
> thelarrydiaries123

Another concert. Ever since the WWA Tour started, Harry and Liam have been prancing around the stage like idiots, freaking grabbing their crotches right there in front of hundreds of thousands of fans that already have suspicions about Harry being gay. To make matters worse, he's been teasing Louis all day. That only adds on to the suspicion.

So here they were now, being the typical idiotic band they've always been. Harry's currently swinging his hips around and grabbing his crotch, much like Liam is, only Harry has this shit-eating grin on whilst he looks at Louis and winks. Louis opens his mouth then closes it, appalled at Harry for being so 'teasy'. /If that's even a real word./

Louis tried his best to ignore it. He really did. But when Harry kept trying to get his attention, it was pretty difficult. He's starting to get annoyed by Harry's foolishness, but he doesn't see it happening anytime soon.

He finally got fed up with it. Without thinking he stalked over to Harry during Zayn's solo and with slight hesitation, he pinched Harry's nipple. Harry squealed, holding his hard nipple and smirking at Louis. He then mouthed the word, 'later'. Louis huffed, rolling his eyes and strutting back to his original spot with Niall.

~ ~ ~

They were answering questions now, sitting on the suede couch the stage designers had put out. Louis had a leg crossed over the other and was downing his water bottle.

Zayn turned to Harry, then to Louis, then back to Harry.

"He looks pissed, man."

"Just what I was going for." Harry whispered back. Zayn gave him an incredulous look before hopping of the couch and making his way towards Niall, opting for his childish antics rather than Louis' deadly stare.

Harry took that as the opportunity to slide over next to Louis and lower his face until he stopped at Louis' ear.

"I want to sit on your lap, Daddy." And oh, Louis eyebrows quirked up and he turned to face Harry. Harry only smirked, wiggling his eyebrows mockingly.

Louis had had enough of Harry's games. Only Louis was allowed to whisper things in Harry's ear. Not the other way around. Only Louis' allowed to tease Harry so he could fuck him into the mattress. Not the other way around. Only Louis' allowed to call him Daddy. Not the other way around.

Louis grabbed the pillow at his side and shoved it in Harry's face, fake laughing to make it seem as if it was a joke. He's not through with this.

~ ~ ~

"Do you honestly think it's ok to do that to me?" Harry threw his head back and laughed loudly, plopping himself onto is bed. He kicked off his shoes and folded his arms behind his head.

"To be honest with you, Louis, yes. I do." Louis frowned and threw his coat on the hanger, dragging his feet until he wound up on Harry's bed.

"You fucking tosser. Are you trying to out us?" Harry hummed.

"You know I'm tired of it. All the running around. All the hiding. All the beards. I'm sick of rumours of models. Why models? I hate them."

"So funny how Eleanor is a 'model' as well." Louis grinned.

"A floor model is not a professional model. Management took that way out of context."

"Don't fret, young Hazza. We'll be able to come out eventually."

"It's not fair. Why couldn't we be like Jaymi from Union J and already be gay."

"Life works for different people in different ways." Louis deadpanned, raising an eyebrow annoyingly.

"No, don't look at me in disgust. I,honestly think it wouldve been alright if we did."

"I'm giving you the look of disgust because you felt the need to sexually frustrate me." Harry laughed and smirked up at Louis, who pulled out the bottle of lube.

"Only because you were out with Eleanor all day."

"Do you think I wanted to be out with her all day? I'd much rather be here with you."

"I know," Harry smiled. "Now I believe you have some fingering to get to?"

"You wanker. I'm still pissed that you fucking did that."

"So you're gonna go rough on me, yeah?" Louis rolled his eyes and threw his shirt over his head. Harry smiled at his golden chest littered with tattoos, something he'd call 'pretty' on a normal day.

"What does it look like?" Louis sassed pulling his skinny jeans off, keeping his boxer briefs off.

"Looks like you're about to stab me." Harry rushed to get his clothes on, leaving himself stark naked.

"Just spreading your legs." Louis grumbled. This is what happened when he got sexually frustrated: demanding. Whether he bottomed or topped, he always grew impatient.

"Go easy on me. I haven't bottomed in months." It was true. Harry got bigger entirely, whilst Louis stayed small and delicate. Therefore, Louis remained a bottom until now.

"Yeahyeahyeah." Louis muttered, carelessly jamming a finger into Harry's tight heat. Harry screamed in pain, quickly recovering and relaxing his body.

"Not so rough right now." Harry whimpered. Louis rolled his eyes and continued to wiggle his finger into Harry's bum.

Once his hole was stretched enough, Louis added a second finger. Harry whined pathetically and grinded down onto his fingers. Louis snickered at his eager boyfriend, twisting his fingers at just the right angle.

"You seem alright to me." He smirked, adding the third finger.

"Get on with it. I'm ready."

"Harry I don't think-"

"Get on with it, Louis." He gritted. Louis hesitantly pulled them out, wiping his fingers on the duvet. Sure he was feeling feisty tonight, but he still had consideration for Harry.

"Ok, but I'll go-"

"Hurry up, Louis." His hips moved forward at the air: Louis grimaced and sent a harsh smack to Harry's thigh.

"I beg you're pardon?"

"I'm sorry, daddy." Harry shied away. And there it was. Louis smiled and pat Harry's hair in praise, returning to work.

He slicked up his cock with the lube in his palm, aimed his member at his hole, and pushed through the tight muscle. Both let out a string of curses, taking time to adjust.

Harry nodded his head, curls flopping over his forehead, for Louis to move. Louis grasped Harry's waist and pulled out about halfway before pushing back in. Harry arched his back from the mattress and groaned, gripping the pillow underneath him.

"More, daddy! Please!" Harry groaned as his toes curled in pleasure. Louis gyrated his hips forward, head of his cock lightly brushing his prostate.

"Damn, Harry. It's been too long since I've fucked you." Harry only moaned in response, clawing at Louis' biceps.

"Faster, daddy." Harry murmured under his breath. Louis quickened his pace above Harry and changed the angle slightly. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he screamed in ecstasy. Louis' angle was perfect.

Louis stared at Harry with lust blown eyes. They trailed down his body and grazed his torso, stopping at first set of nipples. His mind hatched an idea.

He bent over and sucked one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, squeezing the other in his fingers. Harry released a broken sob and bucked his hips, meeting Louis' thrusts.

Louis swirled his tongue around the swelling pink bud in expertise, tweaking the other one until the were both fully erect. He broke away from the now hardened nipples and stared in awe, his thrusts not faltering one bit.

"Daddy! Close!" Harry breathed from below. Louis spread Harry's thighs apart and drove himself into Harry's ass, determined to make him cum untouched.

Harry's whimpers and whines grew louder with each thrust. In moments, he was cumming over his and Louis' stomachs. His hole clenched around Louis' member, tighter and tighter until he felt it twitch and have hot cum pour out of hit. Louis groaned and fell atop Harry and his cooling cum.

"Next time," Louis began with labored breaths. "I'm bottoming."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, ultimatezianourryshipper, for the prompt!


End file.
